gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Supplies
Supplies are a series of Gunrunning missions featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. Overview Supplies are required to keep the arms manufacturing process within the Bunker running. When supplies are obtained, staff will begin to strip down the supplies obtained, and create new weapons and projects which will then be sold on. Supplies can also be used as research; research allows the player to modify new weaponized vehicles added with the Gunrunning update, such as new weaponry, exclusive liveries and bodywork modifications for these vehicles. Completing resupply missions is required to start Mobile Operations, assuming the player owns a Mobile Operations Center, in a similar manner to Vehicle Cargo does to Special Vehicle Work. There is no way to check how many resupplies have been made, although a percentile rate of success is displayed on the Disruption Logistics computer. When supplies are brought into the bunker, the level of supplies indicated at the bottom right of the HUD will go up. When the supplies level is full, it can take up to 2 hours for all supplies to be used, and even less time if further upgrades to the Bunker are made. Supply missions, along with everything else Gunrunning-related, can be carried out and collected as either a Motorcycle Club member/president, or as a Organization associate/CEO. Buy Supplies Buying supplies is a simple way of obtaining supplies. Buying supplies isn't exactly a mission, and only requires the player to click a button on the web page. When buying supplies, the player doesn't need to go out to any location, just simply needs to wait around 10 minutes before the stock are delivered. Buying supplies varies in price, but is never free of charge. Prices of purchase can vary between $15,000 and $90,000. Buying supplies will, in most circumstances, result in much less profit. Steal Supplies The other way of obtaining resupplies can be by stealing them. Stealing supplies is free of charge, but often requires lengthy drives and carefulness upon delivering. Supplies can be stolen in the Resupply menu of Disruption Logistics. Once selected, the player will immediately spawn outside the bunker with their active personal vehicle nearby. Agent 14 will regularly call the player informing them on the situation. Once the phone call has been initiated, a GPS marker indicating the primary location will be marked on the map. Resupply missions can often be as far as 8 miles away, depending on the bunker location, but the first mission will always be relatively easy. The first mission will consist of the player stealing a parked Duneloader loaded with ammunition supplies. The player can choose to drive the vehicle back, which can take up to 6 minutes depending on the route chosen and the bunker's location, or alternatively use a Cargobob to transport it back. Enemies can sometimes spawn in pairs along the journey back, similar to Vehicle Cargo missions, every once in a while. Stealing supplies is free of charge, like Vehicle Cargo. The player will always be given 30 minutes to obtain the supplies and bringing them back. In most circumstances, the player can die as many times as they want, but must note that dying may jeopardize the mission, especially on long journeys back, or during a shootout. There are circumstances where dying will cause the mission to be failed, such as the use of the Railgun, where the player's death will result in the supplies being destroyed, and thus the mission failing. Unlike Vehicle Cargo or Special Cargo supply missions, Gunrunning Supplies have no cooldown timer after delivery, although the player cannot start another resupply mission if the supply levels are at the maximum. Completing a certain amount of steal supply missions will unlock Mobile Operations, missions launched from the Mobile Operations Center. Even if the player does not own a MOC, steal supply missions will unlock the corresponding missions if a MOC is bought. Steal Supplies Mission Types Altruist Cult Cartel Hideout Clandestine Convoy Helicopter Packages Railgun Rhino Tank Truck Packages Rival Competition Technical Custom Youga Classic Sell Supplies Once the player has created stock from gathered supplies, they are able to export it to buyers. The sell missions work very similar to Motorcycle Club's Business sell missions, while the structure is essentially the same as Special Cargo sell missions. The missions vary in structure, however they all involve dropping and delivering packages across Blaine County and/or Los Santos. Navigation Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Organizations Category:Missions in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online